cake
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary XD yang pasti ini ff namjoon x jimin (namjim) bts dont bash! review please


Tittle : Cake

Author :

Cast : namjim (kim namjoon x park jimin)

And member bts

Genre : tau ah terserah readernim ajah :v *ketawa nista bareng jungkook*

Rate : T+++ eh— M ajh deh XD

WARNING!

Ini asli buatan author disela kesibukan tugas dan penelitian yang tak berujung/?. Ff ini terinspirasi gara-gara author pengen makan cheese cake tapi malah ga jadi terus,Kali ajh ada readernim yang mau beliin,author mah mau-mau ajh :v Gak usah plagiat klo ga pengen masuk penjara :v bahasa ancur soalnya author anak akuntansi jadi ga pinter berkata-kata apalagi membual/bhaakhss/ ff ini bisa Bikin mule!s ga pake EYD soalnya EYD lagi kuliah diluar kota /apaan coba :v/ abaikan typo(s) karna typo sebagian dari tulisan XD jangan lupa kasih saran dan kritik buat ff ini yaa^^ kalo mau ngasih duit juga ga pp asal duit dolar XD*puppy eyes bareng jhope* author banyak bacot author mending langsung cekidot!

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Disebuah dorm yang berisi tujuh alien tampan dan kece atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama bangtan sonyeondan. Boygrup naungan Bang PD-nim yang body nya aduhai menggoda iman author buat disembelih*dijitak Bang PD-nim* boyband yang lagi digandrungi banyak orang dari mulai bayi ampe nenek jompo #plakk. Dorm yang biasanya ramai karna teriakan-teriakan gaje dari membernya kini terlihat sepi dan mencekam padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 9 KST. Eh ga deng, jika kita masuk lebih dalam lagi maka ada dua namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan dimeja makan tapi kemana yang lain? Mungkin mereka sedang berhibernasi. Ternyata dua namja itu adalah si leader rap monster alias kim namjoon dan sibantet #plakk maksud author namja imut manis dengan suara melengking kaya anak gadis baru puber*panjang amat kamvret!* alias park jimin.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum manis saat namjoon sudah duduk dihadapannya. Tangan kecilnya mengulurkan sepring cake yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan hiasan coklat dan strawberry. Kue ini adalah kue kesepuluh yang— berhasil jadi setelah gagal berulang kali—dibuat jimin. Terimakasih pada seokjin hyung yang sudah mengajarinya dengan bersusah payah dan sabar-meski beberapa kali jimin harus mendapatkan jitakan dari kekasih sahabatnya(kim taehyung)-dalam mengajari membuat kue.

"ini untukmu hyung..."kata jimin dengan senyum manis yang membuat matanya makin menyipit. Arrgghh kyeopta XD

"ini apa chim?" tanya namjoon sambil memperhatikan piring didepannya.

"ini...tentu saja kue hyung. Aku membuatnya sendiri^^"jimin berkata dengan semangat juga senyum yang setia menempel dibibirnya.

"ini aman kan?" namjoon kini menatap kue itu dengan pandangan menyelidik seakan-akan kue itu adalah seorang tersangka pembunuhan. tch berlebihan!

"ck! Tentu saja hyung!"jimin mendengus mendengar pertanyaan namjoon. Namjoon hyung tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Dasar menyebalkan! Batin Jimin ngenes.

"chim baby...kau tak menaruh racun atau sesuatu yang aneh kedalam kue ini kan?" namjoon memandang jimin dengan pandangan menyelidik membuat jimin mendengus kasar.

"aku menaruh racun didalamnya. Agar kau cepat mati jadi aku bisa memacari kai sunbae. Apa kau puas ?!" kata jimin datar.

"kau tega sekali baby... aku kan hanya bertanya chim. Lagipula kejam sekali kau mau membunuh kekasihmu yang tampan ini dan akan berpaling pada namja hitam itu." kata namjoon dengan mata melotot dan nada yang berlebihan.

"biarkan saja." Balas jimin ketus. Namjoon masih memperhatikan kue tersebut,menilai apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada makanan tersebut atau tidak.

"yack! Sebenarnya kau akan memakannya atau tidak sih hyung! Jika tidak aku akan memberikannya pada jungkook saja!" jimin berteriak dengan muka memerah menahan ,kekasihnya ini memang punya IQ 150 tapi kenapa dia suka sekali membuatnya kesal. Ck,dasar namja! Teriak jimin dalam hati *chim apa kau lupa jika kau juga namja?*

Srakk

Tanpa menunggu jawaban namjoon,Jimin segera bangkit dari kursi kemudian menarik piring yang berada dihadapan beranjak pergi dengan bibir yang menggerutu dan mengumpat kekasihnya.

Sreett

Jimin tersentak saat namjoon menarik tangannya yang tidak memegang piring -beruntung kue nya tidak jatuh kelantai- hingga jimin terjatuh dipangkuan namjoon. Namjoon melingkarkan kedua lengannya diperut jimin. Kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak jimin yang membuat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan leher jimin yang putih mulus. Rasanya namjoon ingin membuat banyak kissmark dileher itu hingga membuat kekasih mungilnya mendesah, kemudian dia akan menelanjangi kekasih mungilnya lalu –STOP! Ini bukan ff rate M kim namjoon-ssi , mending langsung praktek aja XD*author ditendang rapmon :v*

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher kekasih mungilnya itu. Kemudian menghirup aroma khas kekasihnya ini lalu menghisapnya hingga leher putih itu ternoda oleh bercak merah hingga membuat namja dalam pelukannya mendesah. Namjoon buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jimin sebelum bertindak lebih jauh.

"jangan marah chagi~ hyung hanya bercanda tadi." Namjoon mengecup pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"kau menyebalkan hyung!" jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu sayang... atau aku akan menyerangmu disini." Mendengar ucapan namjoon membuat jimin berdecak sebal.

"jja,sekarang suapi kekasih tampanmu ini baby..." kata namjoon.

Jimin berdecak sebal tapi tangannya menyuapkan potongan cake tersebut kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

"enak..." kata namjoon dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

"nyonya kim jimin memang hebat." Goda namjoon yang membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi jimin.

Plakk

"namaku park jimin hyung, bukan kim jimin."kata jimin ketus setelah memukul bahu namjoon dengan keras.

"aww! Tapi nanti kau juga akan mengganti margamu jadi kim. Oh iya sayang, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi gampang berubah-ubah mood ya? apa jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil baby?" kata namjoon dengan antusias dan muka yang-sok-polos membuat jimin menatap jengah padanya.

"ck! Tidak mungkin hyung. Dan jangan berfikiran bodoh." balas jimin ketus.

"kenapa tidak mungkin baby? Kau meragukan keperkasaan seorang kim namjoon? Hm,bagaimana jika sekarang kita membuat kim junior." Namjoon menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda jimin. Dan sebelum jimin sempat protes namjoon segera meletakan piring ditangan jimin keatas meja kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil jimin ala brydal masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"ahh...hyunghh~~"

Dan hanya terdengar suara desahan dari kamar pasangan namjim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

*kamar jinVhope*

"taehyung-ah..." bisik seokjin pada taehyung yang sedang berbaring disampingnya. Posisinya seokjin dikiri,taehyung ditengah dan hoseok disebalah kanan.

"ada apa seokjin hyung?" taehyung memandang seokjin polos.

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan seperti yang dilakukan namjim." Seokjin menaik-turunkan alisnya. Belum sempat taehyung menjawab pertanyaan seokjin,hoseok yang disebelahnya sudah mengintrupsi ucapan taehyung.

"eyy..tidak bisa hyung! kemarin kan kau sudah hyung,sekarang adalah giliranku." Kata Hoseok jengkel. Bahkan tubuhnya kini tidak lagi berbaring tapi sudah duduk diatas ranjang menghadap seokjin.

"tapi aku juga ingin hoseok-ah!" Balas jin tak mau kalah. Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan meninggalkan taehyung yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sayu karna sudah sangat mengantuk.

"tapi kemarin kau sudah mendapat jatahmu hyung. Taehyungie sekarang giliran hyung." Kata hoseok dengan wajah datar pada seokjin tapi wajahnya berubah ceria saat memandang taehyung.

"ayolah hoseok-ah, atau lebih baik kita trheesome saja?" tawar seokjin.

"wooaah~ idemu bagus juga hyung... tumben kau cerdas " kata hoseok antusias.

"tae- eh dia malah tidur..." ucapan hoseok terpotong saat dilihatnya sang kekasih sudah terlelap dengan ekspresi yang menurut hoseok imut.*menurut author juga XD kyaaaa~~* *author ditendang jin ama jhope ke pluto*

"kita terlalu lama berdebat hyung, ini semua gara-gara kau hyung! Aku jadi tidak dapat jatah malam ini." Hoseok akhirnya memilih berbaring tapi pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar.

"..."

"..." hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya saat tak mendengar jawaban dari hyung tertua di bts.

"jinjja! Mereka berdua malah tidur. Taehyungie tunggulah hyung akan menyusulmu ke alam mimpi my princess.." akhirnya hoseok memeluk erat taehyung dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

*kamar kookgi*

Hanya terlihat dua namja yang sedang terlelap dan saling berpelukan diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka lupakan sepasang earphone ditelinga namja berwajah tampan sedangkan namja manis dipeluk terlihat tidak peduli pada suara-suara nista yang menghiasi dorm tersebut. Beruntung yoongi mengajak jungkook untuk segera tidur,jika tidak mungkin bokongnya takkan selamat malam ini. Yoongi makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang jungkook saat suara-suara nista makin jelas terdengar di dorm bts. Shit! Ingatkan yoongi untuk membunuh leadernya besok karna berisik.

.

.

.

.END

review please^^


End file.
